Convalescent
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: The war had been over for years, but Sokka's not enjoying it. Inside a dingy bar far from home, he has an unexpected reunion. Ty Lokka oneshot.


Sokka slumped forward, the sticky surface of the wood rubbing against the hairs on his cheek.

Whether it was the burning temperature of the desert air or the mind-melting effect of the drink bringing him down, he couldn't tell. They seemed to be equally as strong.

"Gimme 'nother drink," he slurred slightly.

The innkeep watched him warily for a moment, before nodding and reaching down into the bar to produce another mango.

"No, no. I want… cactus. Yeah, cactus. Got any of that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure you-" the bartender began.

"I'm not paying you to tell me what you think. Another drink," Sokka growled.

Though he frowned slightly at Sokka's outburst, the man nonetheless dutifully put the fruit away and pulled out a dusty-looking bottle. He poured some into an icy glass, but held it back from the Water Tribesman.

"Three gold pieces," he said.

"Three? I could go out into the desert and get some for free!" Sokka exclaimed.

The barkeep shrugged, unfazed by his words.

"Then do so. But this drink's three gold pieces," he stated calmly.

Sokka grumbled insults under his breath, but reached for his money pouch somewhat unsteadily. After a moment he fished out the required coins, sliding them across the counter.

The bartender smiled, swiping the coins and handing the beverage over. Sokka took it somewhat hastily, the fluid spilling over the rim and down the sides. He glared at the wet wood for a moment, before raising the glass to his lips.

And then paused, the sound of voices reaching his ears. Curiosity peaked, he placed his drink back down and twisted around. A ring of men seemed to have gathered near the door of the establishment.

"C'mon darlin', why don't you come over 'ere, eh?" One drunkard called, waving his hands erratically.

"Forget about him, he's not good enough for you. Old Yen-Pow will treat you right," another jeered.

"No thanks, I'm not interested. Can you move, please?" A voice responded.

Sokka's mind was hazy now, but he could tell it was a woman, though he wasn't sure from where. Not from the Water Tribes, he was sure of that much.

"Oh, so you're too good for us, is that it?" Yen-Pow bellowed.

His cry seemed to bolster the rest of the men, who hollered and postured like hog monkeys in a cage. Sokka's hand fell to his sword as he began to rise from his seat.

"Perhaps we should teach her some manners, boys!" Yen-Pow yelled, as the group surged forward.

Sokka cursed, yanking his blade free of its sheath as he moved forward. He opened his mouth to order the group to stand down, before his jaw dropped.

Men were falling like raindrops shaken from a wet animal. A blur seemed to pass between them, the faint sounds of flesh being struck just reaching his ears as the giants toppled like fallen trees.

Before he could even fathom what had happened, it was already over. Men littered the floor, groaning in pain and confusion. In the middle of the brawl stood a slender young woman, who looked down at her beaten foes without much interest.

And then she strode forward, passing by Sokka without so much as a glance, and ordered a drink from the barman. The man stared at his prone customers, clearly dismayed by the violence, but offered up a glass without protest.

Sokka fumbled with his sheath, trying to put Space Sword back into it while simultaneously looking at both the newcomer and the pile of unconscious bodies. After a moment it slid in place, and he turned to gawk fully at the decimated men.

He'd seen this before, a long time ago. Though such practice was becoming more and more common, there was only one person capable of such a degree of skill in chi-blocking paralysis in the world. His eyes slid over to the bar.

She was dressed in red, an unusual colour for the Earth Kingdom, even after the end of the Hundred Year War. She had medium-length brown hair and large grey eyes.

Shock coursed through him. It had been several years since he'd last seen his former enemy. He hadn't kept in contact with anyone after he struck out on his own, unable to take the memories and pain.

Part of him wanted to flee, to forget he ever saw her. More of him wanted to know everything he could about his family and friends. He'd been alone too long, he knew. It wasn't healthy to be spending all his time in bars, getting drunk to dull the ache in his chest.

Resolve firmed, he made his way back to the bar. Settling back into his seat, he contemplated his abandoned drink for a moment. Wrinkling his lips in disgust, he pushed it away. That was three gold pieces he'd never see again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ty Lee sipping her own drink in silence. She looked so different and so similar - Sokka had gotten used to her in facepaint, it was odd to see her without it now.

"Of all the people in the world to come in here, you're the last person I expected," he began.

Ty Lee looked over at him disinterestedly before freezing in surprise, recognition glinting in her eyes.

"Sokka?" She whispered.

"Hi, Ty Lee. You're a long way from… From home," he said haltingly.

Sorrow coloured her features, and she glanced away.

"I haven't been there in a while. I had to leave. Things got… a bit overwhelming." she told him.

"Don't I know it," Sokka snorted bitterly.

"Sokka-"

"Nice job back there," he cut her off, jabbing behind him with a thumb. "I've seen you clock plenty of people, but that was quite something."

Her eyes hardened slightly as she looked back.

"I've had plenty of practice. You'd be amazed at how many men think getting a little rough will magically make me do what they want," she explained frostily.

"Tch. You'd think we'd learn. So what brings you to this fine establishment?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer, finishing her drink. She stared down at the empty glass before ordering two more.

"I left, as I said. You weren't the only one who couldn't cope after- Well, quite a few of us couldn't. Things weren't going well at all, old tensions flaring up. I tried to hold everyone together, but I failed. Jiayi took over as the new leader, and she's never liked me."

The drinks arrived and Ty Lee pushed one over to him. Sokka took it, nodding in thanks. The fruity taste of the mango helped ease his mind.

"So I went back to the Fire Nation for a while. Zuko and Mai looked after me. They have a child now, did you know?" Ty Lee asked.

Sokka shook his head.

"You're the first person I've spoken to since I left. I've moved around too much for any Messenger Hawks to find me. Honestly, I expect everyone else thinks I'm- well. You know," he muttered.

Ty Lee frowned at his words, but didn't respond. She was much less upbeat than he remembered, but that was hardly surprising. They had all been affected. Time doesn't heal all wounds.

"Little Rong. He's adorable, a little pudgy mini-Zuko. You should see him with his dad, the mighty Fire Lord completely at the mercy of a tiny toddler. Though I suppose he's not a toddler now," she said.

"What about Katara? And Aang?" Sokka asked, suddenly gripped by homesickness.

Ty Lee thought hard for a moment.

"Well, they're together usually, though I hear Katara still goes to the South Pole every so often. Aang's still trying to restore the Air Nomads. It's not going amazingly well, but he's making progress."

Sokka sighed, images of his childhood home dancing through his head. How long had it been since he'd stepped on the ice, ankle deep in snow and with the scent of blood from a freshly butchered tiger seal in his nostrils? Far too long.

"Toph?" He inquired.

"At her metalbending school. More and more sign up every year. What about you though, Sokka? How have you been?" Ty Lee asked him.

In one swift movement, he downed the rest of his drink, wiping the remnants from his lips with his hand.

"Me? Oh, I travel around. Do a bit of work here and there to get by. It's not too different from the old days, really. Just without genocidal maniacs to worry about, thank the Spirits."

Ty Lee gazed at him, swirling the ice bowl in her hand.

"Don't you get tired of it?" She wondered.

"Don't you? Yes. I miss my family, my friends, my- I miss everyone. Sometimes I feel so alone it actually hurts. But I'm happy that they're all living fulfilling lives. Look at me. I was never going to go far, I always knew that. I was just happy to be there."

Tears ran down Ty Lee's cheeks as Sokka looked down, unable to hold her gaze.

"You don't have to be so isolated Sokka. You can always come back. They'll welcome you with open arms, you know that," she insisted.

He shook his head, standing up from the stool. He took a moment to ensure he had all his belongings before turning back the woman.

"No. I'm- I'm not ready. Not yet. Maybe one day I can… face them all. But for now, I'll do what I've always done - forget it ever happened, and keep on going."

Ty Lee began to sob openly. The bartender paused in his attempt to shift the still paralysed bodies of his customers to give Sokka an irritated look. Sokka glared back, but nonetheless rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to sooth her.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just - that's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Sokka had heard far worse things in his travels, but decided to keep that to himself. There was no sense upsetting her further.

"Listen, Ty Lee. It was nice seeing you again. Tell the others I'm fine, and I'm glad they're all doing okay," he said.

"I'm not going back either," she stated, the tear flow stemming now.

"No? Going to stick around here then? I'd say to be careful, but you can clearly take care of yourself," he chuckled.

"I'm coming with you," she stated.

"Absolutely not."

"You think you're the only one who misses her? Who feels at fault? I was there too, Sokka! I can't face them either… I tried, but I can't. But maybe together, we can get a little closure."

Sokka stared at her, the stony look on her face assuring him of her honesty and unwillingness to budge. He set his jaw, grinding his teeth, but nodded once.

"Fine. Just-"

"Hey!" A voice called.

The pair turned to see Yen-Pow climb unsteadily to his feet. He glared at them, rage in eyes.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish your ancestors had never been born!" He roared.

Sokka looked at Ty Lee, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's time we left," he said calmly. "I know a couple of sandbenders who can get us across the desert."

"Sounds good to me," she chirped, a flash of her old happy nature coming through.

As the other patrons began to rise, they fled.


End file.
